


It was just one of those off days within the TARDIS

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor realizes he may need Rose more than he ever thought he would admit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just one of those off days within the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic. It was written on a whim one day but I wrote it from the heart. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for stopping by!

It was just one of those off days within the TARDIS. Cruising about the stars, inevitably waiting for the next distress signal picked up by his incredible space ship. The Doctor stood at the console, peering through his brainy specs at some technical gadget that she didn't quite understand yet. Rose walked into the console room in her characteristic jeans and a top which fit her curves just so.

"Watcha doin' Doctah?" she bounced to his side.

"Well," he said "one of the controls here seems to be malfunctioning. I don't know if it's related to the time vortex manipulator or the quantum particle shifter." He turns to look at Rose whose face says it all. "I'm sorry," he said "enough with the science talk." He gave her a wee apologetic pout.

Rose, unimpressed, turned to look at the device in question. She bent in for a closer look.

"Don't worry about it, Rose, the solution will-" he turned to look at her as she stood before him holding up a screw. "Oh, ah, haha! Look at that!" he said, backpedaling "You are brilliant!" he exclaimed, plucking the screw from her hand and returning it to its rightful place. The TARDIS chirped in content.

The Doctor bounced around the console, as Rose couldn't help but grin. He arrived on the other side of her. He cupped her shoulders pulled her in for a hug as he murmured "What would I do without you my Rose? I need you."

Rose backed up a bit, "You need me, Doctor?"

Realizing he had said that last bit aloud, he replied "Yes, Rose I do need you. Y'know you're um, always so brave and do hold your own fighting off the evils of the universe!" He grinned childishly.

"Is that all for?" She stared down at her feet for a moment then gazed up into his eyes.

The Doctor swallowed hard realizing that he had admitted more than was probably safe to. How could he ever get close to a companion? He couldn't grow old. He could never give a human the life they truly wanted. Any intimacy meant putting the life of his companion at risk. But the Doctor had never felt quite like this before. He was a broken man, but every time Rose entered the room, one more piece of him came back together. His hearts skipped a beat when she smiled and they fluttered when she'd giggle.

The Doctor raised one hand behind his neck trying to contemplate his words. With a sigh he broke. "Rose Tyler. You brighten up this old TARDIS of mine and … you've made a hardened man feel again. Without you I would be truly lost. And I've grown quite fond of having you around here. Travelling with you,  _I_  love it." He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheeks in his palms.

Rose stared back at him, still a serious look upon her face. "You really love it?"

"Absolutely." he reassured.

As if together their lips met, more meaningful than ever before; more desired and more honest. Their tongues twisted for the first time and united the Doctor and Rose more passionately than either had ever experienced. When they parted, their eyes met once more as they exchanged their feelings through thought.

The Doctor stepped away from Rose, moving slowly towards the interior entrance to the console room. He glanced back, extending his arm and hand towards her in offering. No words needed be spoken as Rose took hold of the Doctor's hand. He clasped it gently as he led her down the hall.

The Doctor opened up a door, revealing his bedroom before her. It was large with the bed at center. There were thick mahogany bedpost columns that reached to the ceiling, inscribed in circular Gallifreyan. The sheets were fresh and crisp being a light blue color, like that of the Earth's sky.

Together they walked in and closed the door behind them. Rose turned around to face the Doctor who was in front of the closed door. She reached out to him snagging his tie and pulled him towards her. Methodically, she loosened it and carefully removed it from the Time Lord's neck. Next she slipped off his brown suit coat and placed it on a nearby chair.

Cautiously at first, they began to kiss; the heat of the moment still on the rise. Their kissing evolved into something more passionate, combining their souls as it intensified. Their hands explored each other's bodies for the first time, caressing areas that had only ever been touched as friends.

Their snogging ceased as the Doctor bent his head downwards so that it rested against Rose's. His hands stroked along her jaw line as they found their way deep within her soft, golden hair. Rose's delicate hands moved to the top button of his deep blue shirt. She loosened it as it popped open, seemingly in relief. She proceeded with the others until his chest was finally exposed. The Doctor glided his hands to Rose's waist, following every curve religiously, tracing her body's outline in sheer awe. As if in sync, Rose's hands began at his bare naval and traveled up over his chest, delicately rounding his shoulders only for her hands to meet around the back of his neck. Foreheads still pressed together, The Doctor gripped Rose's waist and pulled her close. This sparked another one of those electrifying kisses as Rose moved her arms further down the back of his shirt, separating it away from his person. Still locked within a kiss, The Doctor complied with her wishes and slipped the shirt from his arms, disregarding where it fell. The cool air hit his exposed torso causing a chill to run down his back, only for it to be intercepted by Rose's warm embrace.

Their kissing had become rhythmic as the Doctor reached under Rose's blouse. His hands were warm with passion as he let the curve of her spine lead them to her bra clip. Before he had a chance to unfasten it, Rose lifted her arms urging him to rid her of the now useless t-shirt she was wearing. He carefully pulled the shirt over her head which released the sweet smell of her golden hair as it bounced back from its moment of disturbance.

The time travellers caught one another's gaze for a moment. He looked deep into her eyes. He saw all of her. She was  _his_  Rose, the one he had discovered in the shop, the one who had saved his life. The one who, after all those years of mourning and drowning in the pain of his deeds, could bring back a smile to his face. The one who loved him unconditionally and vowed to stay by his side. He never liked admitting things like this to himself but he couldn't help but feel that this was love. This was the very definition he had read about and witnessed in so many cultures. The inseparable bond that was forged between two people who genuinely depend on each other's existence. He had found himself within her. He was home.

Rose stared back into his chocolate eyes. They were old and carried the burden of a tragic hero. But somehow at this moment she saw a spark of life within them. A passion that existed only when he looked at her. And here they were, standing together, their bodies nearly one. Finally they were expressing the desire which ached within them for so long. She knew that he was _her_  Doctor and that she would always be _his_  Rose. The love danced within the Doctor's eyes and she knew that she felt it too.

The Doctor swiftly moved his arms in such a way that, in one swoop, he scooped her up, gently kissing the nape of her neck as she clasped her arms around the back of his for support. She closed her eyes with delight as goose bumps formed along her arms and breasts. He carried her, still delivering evenly placed kisses along the length of her neck. Carefully, he set her on the bed, her hair splashing across his pillows. She grinned up at him, beaming. Her skin glowed like the sun, and an energy flowed through her veins like never before. Gingerly, the Doctor knelt on the bed beside her outstretched body. She looked so beautiful laying before him. He reveled in the moment taking in every second as if it was his last.

Rose gave off a little  _ahem_ , breaking his trance. Her eyes were playful and devious, hooking on to his gaze and directing it towards her trousers. She smiled widely as he acknowledged her command. He climbed fully onto the bed, stretching out on his side beside her. He propped himself upon one elbow, leaving his other hand to trace the length of her torso. His fingers softly slid along her naval, just to say touching her skin, as they danced. She peered down towards him with kind eyes. The Doctor leaned over to kiss her stomach before looking up to her for approval. Rose closed her eyes and lay her head back against the pillow. Her arms lay leisurely upwards near the head of the bed beside her.

The Doctor then embarked, sitting upright as he loosened the clasp to her jeans. His hearts increased their beat as he undid the zipper. Instinctively she arched her back to assist him as he slipped his fingers underneath the waist band and began to tug downwards. His hands grazed over her bum as he continued to free her from her constraint. The curves of her long legs enticed him as she impishly kicked her jeans off of her foot, sending them across the room.

Her knickers matched her bra, being a lacy black pattern of flowery design. Her attire set him to wonder if she dressed like this every day, hoping that their relationship would come to this. It didn't matter now however, as Rose looked at the Doctor expectantly, indicating to him that it was his turn.

A little embarrassed of his lack of procedure, he stood at the end of the bed and unfastened his own trousers, allowing the brown pinstripes to cascade to the floor. Rose let out a wee giggle as he revealed his boxers of ink well and quill design. He gave her a playful frown but then carried on with his purpose. The Doctor climbed onto the bed towards Rose, eager about what followed. He crawled up the length of her as she lay still beneath him. His skin glided against hers, sending electric shocks through them both. The Doctor stopped once his face was parallel with Rose's. Holding himself up above her, he peered lovingly down at the beautiful creature below him. He lowered his head and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. She responded by drawing him in closer gathering his hair – _really great hair_ \- in her fingers. Their tongues intertwined familiarizing themselves once again. The two parted only to breathe; catching the twinkle that sparkled within each other's eyes. The Doctor bent down once again but this time he sprinkled little kisses over her neck and chest. Rose sighed in enthusiasm and took a tighter grip within his hair as her senses were filled with his unique smell. One that was the very essence of space and time itself.

He then began to remove her bra and Rose moved in such a way to make him succeed at his task. There they were, as plain as day. The very entity that made her female. Before him, two full breasts perched atop of Rose's chest. Though they were not what defined Rose as beautiful, they certainly enhanced it. He was stricken with a look of admiration for her natural splendor.

As he sat above her Rose lifted herself up, wrapping her arms around The Doctor's back. He was exquisite too, she thought. It was amazing to her how his regeneration energy could help heal him. He was centuries old, yet had the body of someone her own age. His muscles were toned and his body lean. He carried the weight of the universe on his shoulders, but his appearance would have you to believe that he was an ordinary bloke. Nonetheless, he was special to Rose. She caressed the contours of his back, kissing the nape of his neck and causing him to groan with delight.

Their fantasies were coming true as they touched each other's bodies. Though their relationship had been complicated and denied for so long, there was no doubt in their minds that they loved each other. For their actions today would have been meaningless if they hadn't been set into action by The Doctor and Rose's unconditional and romantic love.

Rose's hand now took to action arriving at the edge of his boxers. He lifted his eye brow intrigued by her boldness and mimicked her actions by guiding his hands to her knickers. They moved almost in tandem, working to disrobe each other. All three hearts began to beat faster as they were finally free of that last barrier.

Without hesitation, The Doctor steered Rose's body back down to the bed. He pinned her wrists above her shoulders gently with his hands and leaned down to kiss her once more. This time his affections moved between her breasts as he began to position himself. He let go of her wrists only to trail his hands down her arms, over her shoulders and cup her breasts. She spread her legs ever so slightly, leaving herself vulnerable to him. Rose wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered, careful as to not hurt her. She threw back her head in absolute pleasure, moaning as he moved. The Doctor lowered himself onto Rose as their bodies became one. Their hands met once again as their fingers intertwined, palms kneading with the pace of their love-making. The Doctor increased his pace as Rose begged for him, calling his name and bucking her hips onto his. She wrapped her arms underneath his armpits, grasping at his shoulders and pulling him in deeper. Their rhythm was powerful yet sensitive to each other's needs. Their backs arched and fell in time to the distance wheezing of the TARDIS.

Just as they were about to reach their peak, Rose gave a sharp twist of her leg and flipped the Doctor over. Out of breath, she grinned deviously at him, her tongue between her teeth. She wiped her hair behind her ear and began to take control. Now below her, the Doctor wrapped his legs tight around hers and grasped her bum in his hands. Together they reached their climax, crying out in pleasure. Rose then collapsed on top of him. She rolled off beside him in the bed with the sheer force of his intense breathing.

Both lay there for a minute, motionlessly astonished at the events which occurred. Still gasping for air they turned their heads to face each other. Both Rose and The Doctor broke into a laugh which was a mixture of pure happiness as well as a thought of  _why hadn't they done this before_.

Their laughter ceased as they once again stared into each other's eyes. Smiles parted their lips. The Doctor reached out and caressed Rose's cheek with his palm. He traced her jaw line until he reached her chin where he extended his neck to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. She closed her eyes with affection. Together they reached for the covers and pulled them up and around, creating a niche suited for just the two of them. The Doctor reached out his arms and pulled Rose in close. Their skin still sweaty, was pressed tightly against one another. He kissed the top of her head absorbing the sweet smell of his Rose. She wrapped an arm tightly around his waist and buried her nose in his chest. She too drank up the smell of her Doctor, savoring the moment to cherish it forever.

Then the Doctor spoke. "Rose," he said, his voice cracking. "I never want to lose you. I want us to stay here forever; safe and together."

"I'd stay here for all of eternity if I could, Doctor. It's taken all this time for us to grow together…a-a-and…I fear that in a second it could all be gone." She whimpered as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"I promise you this, Rose Tyler; I will protect you no matter what, for the rest of time and space. I won't let no one or nothing hurt you. I…I-I love you."

Rose exhaled into his chest. "I love you too, Doctor."

Their hold tightened and then out of pure exhaustion, they both fell asleep in each other's arms; safe within their warm embrace.


End file.
